Roommate
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: Siapa yang tidak ingin masuk boarding-school? Tidak tinggal terpisah dengan teman-teman tentu menyenangkan. Tapi jika kau mendapat teman sekamar super aneh, siapa yang betah? Boarding-school AU. Review? Rated up!
1. Chapter 1

**Roommate**

Pairing(s): (Main) Ivan x Alfred. (Slight) Francis x Arthur, Ludwig x Feliciano, Gilbert x Antonio, Toris x Natalia.

-AU-

"Yap! Akhirnya selesai juga!" Seru Alfred girang. Sebuah koper terisi penuh dengan barang-barang ala seorang cowok remaja. Dan tentu saja, khas seorang Alfred., seorang cowok berumur 15 tahun yang baru akan masuk ke kelas satu SMA di World high, sebuah boarding-school internasional ternama.

"Hey, bloody git. Lama sekali kau. Cepat sedikit!" Panggil Arthur, kakak angkatnya yang berusia 21 tahun. Arthur bekerja sebagai sekretaris di sekolah baru Alfred dan mempunyai bos yang ia akui "sangat mesum, dasar si kodok." Walaupun ia tak pernah mau memberitahu Alfred siapakah, atau apakah, panggilan kodok itu ditujukan.

"Oke! Oke!"

"Wow! Besar sekali sekolah ini!" Gumam Alfred terkagum-kagum. Arthur meletakkan tangan di bibirnya dan berkata,"Jangan norak."

Alfred cemberut. Tapi ia bertemu dengan Toris dan beberapa teman SMPnya. Ia berlari meninggalkan Arthur untuk menyapa mereka.

"Semoga kita seruangan ya, Alfred-kun!" Kata Toris ceria. Alfred menatapnya dengan bingung. "Maksudnya...?" Tanya Alfred.

Tiba-tiba ada suara menyahut dari belakang Toris dan Alfred bergidik ngeri melihat seseorang berambut abu-abu dan berwajah pucat mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka, lengkap dengan sebuah syal yang melilit di lehernya.

"Nanti kalian akan menempati satu ruangan berdua," Kata orang bermata violet itu. "Huh, makanya aku tak suka tahun ajaran baru. Kenapa senior harus ikut pindah kamar?"

Alfred langsung tidak menyukai orang yang mungkin kakak kelasnya itu (karena dia memakai badge dengan warna yang berbeda, menandakan dia berasal dari kelas yang lebih atas).

"Hei! Tapi ini kan bagus untuk berbaur," Protes Alfred, sementara Toris sudah berlindung di belakangnya dengan gemetar. Orang itu menatap Alfred, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan tersenyum menyeramkan.

"Semoga aku tak sekamar denganmu, mulut lebar," Kata orang itu dingin.

"Tak bisa lebih setuju lagi," balas Alfred.

Orang itu mengacak rambut Alfred dengan kasar dan berbalik, syalnya berkibar di belakangnya.

"Apa-apaan dia itu?" Kata Alfred kesal sambil menunjuk punggung orang yang baru saja menjauh. Toris menghela nafas lega.

"Namanya Ivan Braginsky. Ayahnya adalah salah satu donatur terbesar sekolah ini. Kau harus hati-hati kalau bersikap didepannya. Dia bisa saja mengeluarkanmu dengan mudah," Kata Toris. Kemudian ia mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada Alfred dan berlari ke arah Eduard, sahabatnya sejak SD.

Alfred mendengus kesal. Ia menarik kopernya sambil berjalan kearah papan pengumuman yang tadinya penuh dikerubuti oleh siswa-siswa.

"Alfred kirkland...kamar 21." Gumam Alfred. Tanpa repot-repot melihat siapa teman sekamarnya, Alfred menyeret kopernya ke asrama lantai tiga. Ia tidak tahu ada sepasang mata violet memandangnya dari kejauhan.

Alfred masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan kopernya di salah satu tempat tidur. Kamarnya lumayan luas, dengan dua tempat tidur, dua lemari, dua meja belajar serta satu pintu menuju kamar mandi.

Alfred bersenandung kecil dan mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju bebas.

Saat ia sedang membuka kancing kemejanya, tangan seseorang menyusup ke balik celananya dan mulai mengusap-ngusap badan Alfred. Alfred menjerit keras.

"Wah, kau bukan Arthur. Aku salah orang ya?" Kata seorang pria berambut pirang bergelombang dengan aksen Prancis di kata-katanya. Alfred bergidik ngeri dan cepat-cepat mengkancingkan bajunya kembali sambil berteriak,"Siapa kau!"

"_Moi_? Aku kepala sekolahmu yang baru." Kata pria itu. Alfred mendengus tidak percaya. Mana ada kepala sekolah merangkap pedofil homo!

"Sudahlah, Francis. Tinggalkan dia," Terdengar sebuah suara dan muncul sebuah tangan di pundak orang yang dipanggil Francis. Francis menghela nafas dan berbalik,"Sudah beberapa kali aku memintamu untuk memanggilku 'pak' Francis, Ivan?"

Ivan tersenyum mirip psikopat. Francis bergumam tentang dokumen yang belum selesai dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Alfred dan Ivan berdua, saling menatap dengan sebal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _freak_?" Tanya Alfred. Ivan mendecak dan berkata pelan, tapi terdengar jelas.

"Kau harus lebih sopan kepada seniormu, idiot," Balas Ivan sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Apa kau baru saja memanggilku idiot?" Kata Alfred sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Da. Kupingmu bermasalah?"

"Dasar aneeh!" Jerit Alfred kesal dan memukul Ivan. Ivan menangkis dengan satu tangan dan memutar tangan Alfred ke belakang sehingga Alfred meringis kesakitan. Ivan mendorongnya ke dinding sehingga tubuh Ivan menghimpit Alfred ke dinding dengan kasar.

"Jangan memanggilku 'freak' lagi jika kau masih ingin menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini, dorogoy," kata Ivan, tepat di telinga Alfred. Bibirnya menggesek telinga Alfred. Alfred merasakan hembusan nafas Ivan di cuping telinganya yang sensitif dan merasakan bulu-bulu halus di lehernya berdiri.

"Lepaskan aku!" Alfred memberontak, tapi sia-sia karena Ivan masih menghimpitnya.

Setelah beberapa saat memberontak, Alfred menyerah dan berkata dengan suara pasrah, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Bisa tolong lepaskan aku?" Pinta Alfred.

Ivan tertawa kecil, tawa hambar tanpa emosi sebelum melepaskan tangan Alfred dan membiarkannya bernafas.

Alfred menggosok pergelangan tangannya yang sakit dengan sebal sambil memelototi Ivan.

Tiba-tiba, Ivan meraih pergelangan tangan Alfred dengan tangannya sendiri dan membawa tangan Alfred yang agak merah ke bibirnya, mengecup kulit halus itu dengan pelan. Alfred merinding disko dan menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar aneh!" Kata Alfred malu. Wajahnya memerah sedemikian rupa karena tangannya baru saja dikecup oleh seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Ivan tersenyum kecil sambil menatap wajah Alfred dengan ekspresi aneh yang tak terbaca.

"Maaf soal tanganmu, da," Kata Ivan.

Alfred mendengus, tapi mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya. Alfred bingung.

"Aku teman sekamarmu yang baru," Kata Ivan, menyatakan hal terparah yang bisa Alfred dengar dalam beberapa hari terakhir.

"K-kau? D-d-disini? Ber-bersamaku?" Gagap Alfred. Ivan tersenyum.

"Da. Memangnya menyeramkan sekali ya?" Tanya Ivan.

Alfred tak menggubris pernyataan terakhir Ivan. Ia menyambar blazer hitamnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur dan berlari keluar kamar menuju kantor administrasi. Ia menemui seorang wanita berwajah keibuan yang memakai bunga di kepalanya.

"Permisi! Aku Alfred kirkland dan aku ingin kamarku dipindah! Kemana saja! Kumohon!"

Wanita itu mengerutkan dahi menatap Alfred dan mengambil sebuah buku tebal. Ia membuka buku itu dan matanya bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu. Alfred menunggu dengan berdebar-debar, dan hatinya mencelos ketika wanita itu menggelengkan kepala dengan lemah.

"Maaf, tapi semua kamar sudah penuh. Kalau kau mau tidur di ruangan sapu sih, tidak masalah," Kata wanita itu dengan nada meminta maaf.

Alfred mengangguk lesu dan menyeret kakinya kembali ke kamarnya dan Ivan, atau lebih tepatnya lubang neraka.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, Ivan sedang duduk di depan jendela sambil bersenandung pelan dalam bahasa yang tidak bisa Alfred pahami. Mungkin Rusia atau sejenisnya. Ia menoleh ketika Alfred menutup pintu dan tersenyum ceria, "Bagaimana? Sukses pindah kamar?"

Alfred menggeleng. "Aku disuruh tidur di ruangan sapu. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, lebih baik di ruangan sapu daripada seruangan denganmu."

Alfred menarik kopernya keluar, tapi ketika tangannya sudah menyentuh gagang pintu Ivan tertawa hambar. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu semoga sukses,"

"Dan hati-hati, ada hantu gentayangan di ruangan sapu," Bisik Ivan. Harusnya sudah ada gesekan biola untuk menambah kesan horror, tapi nada Ivan saat mengatakan hantu sudah cukup untuk membuat Alfred beku di tempat.

"Ha-hantu? Kau bercanda?" Gagap Alfred. Ivan menggeleng dengan mimik muka yang serius.

"Aku serius. Tapi tadi katamu kau lebih suka tidur bersama hantu daripada tidur bersamaku. Semoga sukses, _comrade_," Kata Ivan. Ia berjalan ke tempat tidurnya sendiri dan membaringkan badan sambil menatap dinding, membelakangi Alfred.

Alfred bimbang. Ia tak mau sekamar dengan orang ini, tapi ia juga takut hantu.

Mana yang lebih menyeramkan, hantu atau Ivan?

Akhirnya Alfred menghela nafas panjang tanda kekalahan. Ia kembali menyeret koper ke samping tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan badannya ke tempat tidur dengan lelah.

Ivan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk mencegahnya tertawa keras-keras karena ketololan Alfred. Pupil dari sepasang mata violet menipis sebelum akhirnya menutup.

Sepertinya ia menemukan mainan baru.

-TBC-

Hiks. Saya sedih *curhat* gatau kenapa.

review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews~:D**

"Hei, ayo bangun." Panggil Ivan.

Hening. Tiba-tiba, Alfred berbalik. Kakinya mendarat di wajah Ivan yang sedang berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur dengan sukses. Hidung Ivan menghirup aroma jempol kaki Alfred yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Sekali lagi saudara-saudara, tidak menyenangkan.

"5 menit lagi...grook,"

"Alfred kirkland, bangun sekarang juga atau aku harus mematahkan kakimu yang bau ini, da," kata Ivan dengan nada mengancam. Ia mencengkram kaki Alfred dan menyingkirkan kaki itu dari wajahnya. Alfred langsung terduduk dan memandang Ivan dengan mengantuk.

"'Da 'pa?"

Alfred mengucek-ngucek mata dengan malas dan menguap. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum menyadari ada aroma kopi dan siluet Ivan yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Alfred melompat bangun saking terkejutnya.

"Sedang apa kau di tempat tidurku!" Jerit Alfred.

"Da?" Gumam Ivan polos, setengah bingung dengan reaksi pemuda yang super berlebihan ini.

"K-k-kau...sudahlah," Alfred mengecek seragamnya yang ia pakai tidur kemarin, kalau-kalau ada kancing yang terbuka atau apa. Tapi ternyata tidak. Alfred menghela nafas lega.

Ivan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Alfred yang terbaca jelas dan tersenyum kecil,"Kau pikir aku akan berbuat apa padamu?"

Wajah Alfred menjadi merah merona. Ia mencubit pipi Ivan dengan sebelah tangan dan menerima cubitan keras di pipinya sebagai balasan.

"Ouw!" Alfred menepis tangan Ivan dan mengusap pipinya yang memerah. Ivan melakukan hal yang sama, memelototi Alfred.

Ivan melempar handuk putih ke kepala Alfred. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur Alfred dan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya sendiri, mengambil dan memakai syal yang digantung di bed-post nya.

"Cepat bangun dan mandi. Ada acara pembukaan pagi ini,"

"Huaaahm," Alfred menyembunyikan kuapan dengan tangan kirinya. Si kepala sekolah mesum itu tak henti-hentinya mengoceh dari tadi-membosankan. Ia merasakan ada tangan yang memukul bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia menoleh dan melotot kepada orang berambut abu-abu yang dari tadi mengikutinya.

"Apaan sih! Kenapa kau baris disini? Bukannya barisan ini untuk anak baru?"

Ivan menarik tangannya dari belakang kepala Alfred dan tersenyum.

"Dengarkan saja apa kata Francis,"

Alfred kembali menengok ke arah kepsek mesum dan mendengarkan untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak awal pidato panjang itu.

"...untuk mengawasi setiap detil perkembangan murid-murid baru dan meningkatkan perkembangan positif tersebut dalam rangka memperbagus kualitas sekolah ini, setiap murid kelas dua akan menjadi tutor, atau pendamping, bagi masing-masing murid kelas satu. Karena itulah kami telah menyeleksi tingkat kemampuan murid-murid baru dan mencocokkan dengan tingkat kemampuan murid kelas dua serta membagi jumlah murid kelas satu dan dua ke beberapa kelompok. Dan setiap kamar di asrama dibagi atas satu orang murid kelas dua yang menjadi tutor dan satu orang murid kelas satu. Hal ini dilakukan untuk pendekatan murid baru terhadap tutornya agar program sekolah berjalan dengan lancar."

Alfred menatap Ivan dengan ekspresi shock dan horror, sementara Ivan menatapnya kembali dengan ekspresi kemenangan.

"Ja-ja-jadi...tutorku..."

"Mohon bantuannya, adik kelas,"

"Tolong, aku ingin tukar tutor! Dengan siapa saja boleh, tapi tolong jangan dengan... Dengan Ivan braginsky!"

Alfred kembali memohon sambil menggaruk lantai bak gadis kembang perawan di telenovela. Bedanya, ia bukan gadis kembang perawan, dan ia sedang berada di kantor administrasi bersama Arthur dan si kepsek mesum.

"Bloody git! Jangan cari masalah! Tahun ajaran resmi baru saja dimulai!"

"Mon cher, jangan bicara begitu. Pasti ada alasannya kenapa Alfred minta ganti tutor. Ya, kan?" Kata Francis sambil sedikit (ah, hanya sedikit kok) meraba tubuh Arthur.

Alfred menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan alasan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Ivan secara terang-terangan. Entah kenapa, rasanya tak nyaman.

"Hmm? Alfred?" Arthur menuntut jawaban sambil berkutat dengan tangan Francis yang masih membandel di tubuhnya sedari tadi.

"Ah..aku...eh..." Alfred bingung sendiri.

"Sepertinya tidak ada alasan yang penting kan? Kalau begitu kau tak perlu pindah kamar atau ganti tutor," Kata Arthur tegas sambil menatap adik angkatnya.

"Tapi...!" Suara Alfred terinterupsi dengan teriakan Arthur.

"KODOK, JANGAN SENTUH PANTATKU!"

Ivan sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah menatap tembok ketika Alfred kembali.

"Sudah menemukan tutor baru yang sesuai dengan seleramu, da? Mau pindah ke kamar yang lebih nyaman?" Tanya Ivan dingin ketika Alfred memasuki kamar. Alfred mengernyitkan dahi atas reaksi Ivan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti itu?" Tanya Alfred, berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Ivan dan duduk di sampingnya. Ivan bergeser menjauhi Alfred.

"Da? Memang aku seperti ini kan? Ivan yang aneh, Ivan yang menyebalkan. Tak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Tak ada yang betah sekamar denganku sejauh ini. Wajar saja jika kau mau pergi,"

Mendadak Alfred merasakan gelombang rasa kasihan kepada pemuda yang terbaring di sampingnya. Ia menepuk pundak Ivan, mencoba menghiburnya.

"Aku tidak pindah kamar kok. Maaf kalau aku menyinggung perasaanmu," Kata Alfred pelan, mengakui bahwa ia memang agak tidak sopan. Tidak ada yang tidak tersinggung jika dijauhi orang lain hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Ivan membalikkan badan dan menatap wajah Alfred, seolah mempelajari wajahnya. Mata violetnya memandang mata biru Alfred dengan tajam dan Alfred merasakan jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat daripada yang biasanya. Ivan tak melepaskan matanya dari mata Alfred dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Alfred sambil menggumamkan, "Spasibo, Alfred,"

Pipi Alfred yang dipegang oleh Ivan menjadi merah, dan Alfred merasakan pipinya menjadi panas. Ia memegang tangan Ivan yang dingin (dan besar), menyingkirkan tangan itu.

"Bahasa apa itu?" Tanya Alfred, berusaha memecah suasana aneh yang ia rasakan di ruangan ini. Sejak kapan ruangan ini jadi lebih panas?

"Bahasa Rusia, da. Aku, adik dan kakakku lahir di Rusia,"

"Ah! Berarti kau komunis!"

"Nyet."

"Monyet?"

"'Nyet' artinya tidak. Aku bukan komunis,"

"Ah. Komunis atau bukan, aku tetap tidak mengerti bahasa Rusia. Maksudku, walaupun keren, tapi Rusia tidak sekeren negara para superhero sepertiku, Amerika," kata Alfred bangga.

"Kolkolkol. Bukannya orang-orang Amerika itu kebanyakan bodoh sepertimu?"

"Hei! Aku tidak bodoh tahu, dasar commie!"

"Da. Aku tahu kau terlalu pintar, dorogoy," Sahut Ivan sambil mengacak rambut Alfred, menarik satu rambut yang menonjol keatas.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, dasar menyebalkan!" Kata Alfred.

Aura hitam Ivan yang biasanya tersimpan langsung keluar,"Menyebalkan ya?"

"Iya-gyaaaa!"

Apa pun yang dilakukan Ivan kepada Alfred di siang hari yang tenang itu masih menjadi misteri. Dan selalu akan jadi misteri.

-TBC-

Hehe..saya mau promosi nih.

Bagi author-author, daftar yuk ke .com. Tempat menulis juga. Bedanya disana nggak se-detail fanfiction. Kita membuat tag sendiri berdasarkan cerita kita. Daripada saya ribet jelasin, mendingan langsung liat aja :) ok?

Bagi yang baru mau menulis juga dipersilahkan. Malah diwajibkan!

Bye! Review selalu :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Thanks for da reviews! **

**Warning: Bahasa agak semi-formal (Mungkin?)**

"...ada dua kantin di sekolah ini. Yang satu terletak dekat asrama dan yang satu lagi ada di dekat ruang serbaguna. Taman, kolam berenang dan lapangan tenis ada di halaman belakang. Seperti yang kau lihat, ada lima lantai di sekolah ini. Lantai pertama untuk kantor administrasi, kantor kepsek dan lab IPA. Lantai kedua untuk kelas tiga dan ruang guru. Lantai ketiga untuk kelas dua. Lantai keempat untuk kelas satu. Lantai kelima adalah lapangan olahraga indoor. Kau dengar aku?"

Alfred, yang sedang memandangi air mancur, menoleh dan menatap Ivan. Mata birunya menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Eh? Bisa kau ulangi?" Pinta Alfred, membetulkan tas sekolahnya yang berisi buku-buku baru.

Ivan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Alfred sampai mati saat itu juga. Ia menarik tangan Alfred dan menyeretnya ke lantai empat. Ketika mereka sampai ke depan kelas X-A, Ivan mendorong Alfred masuk dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Setelah itu, Ivan berjalan ke kelasnya sendiri, duduk di mejanya dan menjedotkan kepala ke jendela di sebelahnya. Bisa-bisa ia gila jika terlalu lama bersama Alfred.

"Braginsky, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ludwig. Ivan menoleh dan menatap guru biologinya itu, tersenyum sopan. Tapi tergolong menyeramkan.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Ludwig mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi ia cuma meminta Ivan memperhatikan pelajaran dan ia kembali menulis di papan.

Ivan kembali menatap keluar jendela, menguap. Pelajaran-pelajaran ini membosankan. Pada pembagian rapot terakhir, ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam semua mata pelajarannya. Ivan mengambil jurusan IPA pada awal tahun keduanya. Jadi, sekarang ia hanya mempelajari subjek-subjek yang berkenaan dengan pelajaran IPA.

Ivan memandangi burung yang terbang melewati jendela, dan memulai mimpi siang harinya dengan bayangan sepasang mata biru.

Satu hari pun berlalu. Pada waktu makan siang, Ivan kembali ke asrama sendirian. Setelah makan siang semua murid bisa kembali ke asrama atau pergi kemanapun mereka mau, jadi ia bisa berbuat sesuka hati. Mungkin ia akan tidur siang di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di halaman belakang asrama. Oh iya, karena asrama terpisah dengan sekolah (jaraknya sekitar beberapa menit jalan kaki), jadi ia tak perlu takut dilihat guru.

Ivan membuka pintu kamar. Ia terkejut karena pintu kamar tersebut tidak dikunci. Bukankah tadi pagi ia sudah mengunci pintu itu? Yang punya kunci kan, hanya dia. Alfred punya duplikatnya. Ivan masuk ke kamar dan terdengar keluhan panjang serta sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja belajar. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang masuk ke kamar.

"Haah, aku tidak mengerti!" Keluh Alfred, menghela nafas. Ivan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia memutuskan untuk sedikit menakut-nakuti Alfred.

"Hoo" Bisik Ivan di telinga Alfred dan Alfred melonjak hingga wajahnya membentur dinding di depannya. Dengan keras.

Teriakan ketakutan bercampur kesakitan milik Alfred pasti terdengar sampai ke seluruh penjuru asrama.

"Hei, tenanglah! Ini aku!" kata Ivan keras, mengalahkan teriakan Alfred,"Hiiiiiih! Jangan bunuh aku! Kembali ke kuburmu! Gyaaaa! Sakit...! Keluar dari kamar ini, dasar terkutuk-mmph!"

Ivan terpaksa membekap mulut Alfred dengan tangannya untuk mencegah pemuda itu berteriak lebih keras lagi dan mendatangkan serombongan orang dengan kamera, mengira bahwa sedang terjadi kasus pemerkosaan dahsyat dari kamar nomor 21. Mata Alfred melebar ketika ia menatap Ivan.

"Kalau kau diam aku akan melepaskan tanganku," kata Ivan. Alfred mengangguk-ngangguk dan menyingkirkan tangan Ivan, menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri sebelum kembali berteriak kesal kepada Ivan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau aku mati kaget, hah?"

"...itu berlebihan. Aku cuma iseng kok. Maaf." kata Ivan.

Alfred mendengus. Ia kembali duduk di kursi dan berusaha fokus ke PR yang diberikan Antonio, guru matematikanya.

Ivan mendekati meja Alfred dan melihat ke arah buku latihan yang terbuka,"...kau belajar matriks?"

"Sudah tahu nggak usah nanya," jawab Alfred ketus. Ia masih kesal dengan 'kejutan' Ivan tadi yang membuatnya memperdengarkan suara indahnya ke seluruh asrama cowok. Paling tidak, besok pasti ada orang yang menghampirinya dan bilang,"Eh, yang berteriak kemarin itu kau ya? Gyahahahaha!"

"Jangan gitu. Aku kan sudah minta maaf, da," kata Ivan.

"Huh. Memangnya dengan minta maaf itu cukup?" Sahut Alfred dengan nada nyolot.

Ivan menghela nafas. Ia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Alfred dan membuat masalah lagi, jadi ia bersimpuh di pinggir kursi Alfred dan memegangi kaki Alfred.

"Ampuni hambamu, princess. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di wajah cantikmu? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?" Kata Ivan dengan nada dibuat-buat. Alfred terlihat seperti ingin tertawa tapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan batuk kecil.

"Belikan aku burger di kantin," kata Alfred.

Ivan menatap Alfred seolah Alfred tak waras,"Burger?"

"Cepat sana belikan!"

"Baik, princess,"

Setelah membelikan Alfred double-cheese burger di kantin (jangan membayangkan kantin sekolah anda, tapi bayangkan food-court di mall. Seperti itulah kantin mereka.), Ivan kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Alfred masih bergelut dengan bukunya.

"Hei. Ini burgermu. Sudah selesai PR-nya?" Sapa Ivan sambil meletakkan kantong kertas berisi burger hangat dan soda di meja Alfred. Ia sendiri membeli roti, sup krim dan kopi untuk makan siang.

Alfred menyambar burger dari dalam kantong dan mulai mengganyang burger tersebut dengan laknat. Ia menggeleng dengan mulut penuh burger.

"khhuu mmmsh tikddk mnngertss."

"Telan dulu makananmu,"

Glek. Alfred menelan dengan berisik. "Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan matriks,"

"Begitu? Coba kulihat," Ivan menengok ke arah buku tulis Alfred, membaca soal-soalnya dan mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu. Ambilkan aku pensil,"

Setelah dua jam berkutat dengan rumus dasar matriks dan mencoba mengajari sedikit rumus lanjutan kepada Alfred, Ivan menutup buku dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

Alfred menguap dan menggumamkan "Terimakasih" yang hampir tidak terdengar.

Ivan menepuk pundak Alfred dengan pelan layaknya seorang guru kepada muridnya. Ia melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Mendadak ia mendengar bunyi air hujan. Ia menengok ke arah jendela dan menyadari hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Hei, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Panggil Alfred, membuat Ivan menoleh kaget.

"Ya, silahkan,"

"Um, maaf, tapi sepertinya kau agak….ditakuti oleh anak-anak yang lain. Memangnya kenapa? Aku tahu ayahmu donatur terbesar sekolah ini, tapi memangnya sebegitu menakutkan?" Tanya Alfred hati-hati.

Ivan berdehem pelan.

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti kenapa aku ditakuti. Kurasa bukan hanya karena ayahku yang menyeramkan tapi kaya itu. Kurasa mereka mendengar desas-desus yang kurang baik tentangku,"

Alfred mengernyitkan dahi, "Kurang baik seperti apa?"

"Rahasia." Sahut Ivan sambil tersenyum.

Alfred cemberut. Kemudian ia mengambil jaket dan memakainya diatas kemeja sekolahnya yang putih dan hendal berjalan keluar.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Ivan.

"Mau ke kantin."

"Tapi kantin kan agak terpisah dengan asrama. Sedang hujan, lho," Kata Ivan.

"Tak apa-apa, kok. Kau mau ikut?"

Ternyata benar dugaan Ivan. Hujan sangat deras, sehingga mereka harus berlarian menutupi kantong plastik yang mereka gunakan untuk membawa makanan berupa kentang goreng, dua burger dan dua gelas coklat panas.

Ivan dan Alfred basah kuyup ketika mereka kembali ke kamar. Segera saja, Alfred membuka bajunya tanpa memedulikan Ivan. Ia sudah setengah jalan membuka celananya ketika ia menyadari ada yang memandanginya.

Ivan mengamati tubuh Alfred yang hampir terekspos sepenuhnya, hanya tertutupi oleh boxer jelek itu. Dadanya memamerkan dua titik merah menggoda, dan bahunya cukup bidang. Perutnya rata. Kakinya terbentuk dengan bagus. Mendadak, ia mendengar suara batuk kecil salting, dan Ivan menatap Alfred yang balas menatapnya dengan wajah merah merona.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Menyeramkan tahu," Protes Alfred pelan. Entah kenapa, ia merasa agak malu melihat Ivan memandang tubuhnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Ya, seperti itu. Seolah Ivan ingin mendorongnya ke tempat tidur dan melakukan…ehem. Yah, begitulah.

"Da? Oh, tak apa. Ini," Ivan mendekati Alfred untuk menutup badan bagian atas Alfred dengan handuk. Tangannya sempat menggesek pundak Alfred dan Alfred merasa agak dingin. Yang pasti bukan dari hujan. Cara Ivan menggulungkan handuk itu di tubuhnya dengan hati-hati membuat jantung Alfred kembali berdebar lebih cepat.

"Te-terima kasih," Gumam Alfred malu. Ivan tersenyum, kemudian ia membuka bajunya juga dan mengganti bajunya dengan cepat. Sementara Alfred memakai bajunya dengan kecepatran dua kali lipat dibanding Ivan. Kini mereka sudah terbungkus baju bersih yang hangat dan duduk dengan segelas coklat panas, memandang keluar jendela yang mengabur karena hujan dan berbicara tentang hidup mereka masing-masing.

Malam itu, keduanya pergi tidur. Tangan mereka sempat bersentuhan ketika hendak mematikan lampu. Sentuhan sederhana itu membuat wajah Alfred merona merah dan Ivan tersenyum agak gugup sebelum menarik tangannya masing-masing dan mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada satu sama lain dengan wajah malu-malu.

-TBC-

Review selalu, da? Saya nge-post dua chapter dalam sehari, lhooo…*Bangga* Hehe, soalnya saya jarang apdet belakangan ini, jadi saya mau sekalian apdet dua chapter aja.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Warning: Lime in this chapter! Pendek, kok. Seme!Rus x Uke!Ame. Rada PWP.**

Tak terasa, satu minggu berjalan dengan cepat. Sekarang sudah hari sabtu, yang berarti tak ada sekolah. Alias libur akhir minggu. Alfred tidak mengikuti yang disebut dengan MOS atau masa orientasi siswa karena entah kenapa, kakak kelas yang bertatapan dengannya mendadak mengalihkan pandangan (lebih tepatnya karena Alfred selalu kabur dengan sempurna). Sekarang Alfred sudah resmi menjadi murid di World High.

Tapi, Alfred mengalami suatu masalah. Masalah yang kerap disebut masalah yang paling bermasalah dari semua permasalahan remaja (Sampai disini author bingung sendiri).

Sejak peristiwa kecil buka baju setelah hujan, Alfred jadi merasa sedikit aneh jika berada terlalu dekat dengan Ivan. Badannya menggigil, tapi pipinya memanas. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Kepalanya pusing.

"Haching!" Alfred mengelap hidungnya. Ivan yang sedang menulis di meja belajarnya menoleh kearah Alfred yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan tangan di atas kepala. Ivan buru-buru menghampiri Alfred. Sebagai tutor, ia juga bertanggung jawab menjaga kesehatan Alfred agar Alfred tidak harus meninggalkan kelas karena sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja, da?" Tanya Ivan. Alfred menggeleng lemah. Kepalanya terasa sakit.

Ivan meletakkan tangannya ke dahi Alfred untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Alfred. Ia berjengit ketika dahi Alfred terasa panas. Pemuda itu mengecek keadaan Alfred dan menyadari nafas Alfred tidak seperti biasanya. Agak berat dan tersengal-sengal.

Ivan berdiri, membuka pintu dan berlari ke UKS. Ia menyambar sekotak obat dari lemari dan kembali ke kamarnya dan Alfred.

Ivan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari tasnya dan menyerahkan botol itu bersama dengan satu butir pil ke tangan Alfred. Pemuda berambut pirang keemasan menoleh bingung.

"Minum itu. Kau mau makan?" Tanya Ivan, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi sangat peduli, sehingga Alfred, entah kenapa, merasakan dirinya sendiri tersenyum. Senang melihat perhatian Ivan kepadanya. Aneh.

"Aku mau burger, yoghurt dan kopi," Pinta Alfred. Ia menelan pil yang diberikan Ivan dan menenggak air mineral dari botol. Ivan tersenyum dari pintu kamar.

"Burger, yoghurt dan teh manis. Nggak boleh minum kopi kalau lagi sakit," Kata Ivan tegas. Teh. Alfred benci teh. Pada saat yang normal Alfred pasti protes. Tapi Alfred hanya mengangguk letih.

"Iya, iya. Terserah,"

Pintu kamar tertutup bersamaan dengan mata Alfred.

Alfred terbangun karena guncangan kecil di pundaknya. Bajunya terasa lengket oleh keringat karena jendela yang terbuka dan AC-nya mati.

"Hei. Hei. Ayo bangun." Tangan Ivan berada di pundak Alfred. Pemuda berkacamata itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangun. Baju yang ia kenakan menempel di punggungnya saking berkeringat. Alfred menoleh ke meja samping tempat tidurnya dan menemukan burger, yoghurt serta teh hangat.

Baru saja tangan Alfred hendak menjangkau burger, tangan seseorang sudah menemukan kancing kemeja putih yang ia pakai dan mulai melepasnya satu persatu.

"I-i-ivan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Alfred ingin menepis tangan Ivan, tapi tangan pemuda berambut pucat itu masih kukuh membuka kancing kemeja Alfred sampai selesai. Tangan Ivan sudah siap untuk menarik kemeja Alfred lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Da? Aku mau mengganti bajumu. Yang ini terlalu basah," Ivan melepas kemeja Alfred dengan sempurna dan meninggalkan tubuh Alfred setengah telanjang. Alfred berusaha menutup dadanya yang cukup bidang karena malu, membuat Ivan menaikkan sebelah alis dengan heran.

"Buat apa kau tutupi dadamu?" Tanya Ivan, bingung. Mereka kan, sama-sama cowok. Untuk apa malu? Kecuali...

"A-ah? Ti-tidak apa-apa. Agak dingin disini," Alfred ngeles. Tentu saja bohong. Bohong yang terbaca dengan jelas. Ia tidak malu dilihat oleh sesama cowok. Tapi ia malu dilihat oleh Ivan.

"Masa? Kan aku sudah membuka jendelanya supaya kau hangat. Diluar panas lho," kata Ivan.

"Pokoknya dingin!" Kata Alfred keras kepala. Ivan menghela nafas. Ia meraih lap basah dari baskom kecil berisi air bersih yang tadi ia ambil dari kamar mandi.

"Nah, lepaskan tanganmu, da,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Supaya aku bisa mengelap badanmu. Sekarang, lepaskan tanganmu," Ivan setengah menarik tangan Alfred yang menutupi dadanya. Tangan Alfred masih bersikukuh menutupi dadanya.

"Biar aku sendiri!" Kata Alfred.

"Aku saja. Memang kenapa sih? Cepat lepas tanganmu! Sekarang, Alfred kirkland," Kata Ivan dengan nada mengancam. Alfred menghela nafas, setengah malu setengah kesal. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangan yang sedang menutupi dadanya. Sial, ia merasa seperti cewek dihadapan Ivan! Ia cowok! Sumpah, ia cowok! *histeris*

Ivan mulai mengusap pundak Alfred menggunakan handuk basah itu, berhati-hati agar airnya tidak tumpah ke seprai. Dari pundak, tangan Ivan dan handuknya beralih ke punggung Alfred. Sekarang Alfred merasa agak segar.

Tangan Ivan menggosok punggung Alfred dengan lembut, memijatnya pelan. Berusaha membuat Alfred merasa baikan. Alfred mengeluarkan dengkuran nyaman dan Ivan tersenyum kecil.

Setelah beberapa lama, tangan Ivan berpindah ke dada Alfred. Wajah Alfred berubah menjadi merah merona.

'Manis,' pikir Ivan, senyum masih terpatri di wajahnya. Tangannya masih mengusap dada Alfred, terkadang menggesek dua puting merah yang sensitif dan membuat Alfred memejamkan mata.

"H-hnn! Mmn.." Desah Alfred pelan dengan nada manja. Tentu saja tidak sengaja.

"Da? Kenapa Alfred?" Tanya Ivan dengan nada inosen. Tangannya menggosok dada Alfred lebih keras dengan sengaja. Membuat dua puting merah menggoda itu menonjol karena mengeras dibawah sentuhan Ivan, walaupun bukan sentuhan secara sensual. Alfred menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha menutupi suara-suara aneh yang terancam keluar dari mulutnya. Ivan, tersenyum senang melihat hal ini, menyingkirkan tangan Alfred dan mengecup tangan itu dengan bibirnya. Jarinya sudah melepas handuk basah dan kini bermain di puting Alfred dengan bebas. Memuntir dan memilin puting-puting dengan lembut itu sebelum menurunkan wajahnya ke puting kanan Alfred. Ia menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilati puting Alfred sebelum menghisap-hisap puting tersebut. Sesekali menggigit. Tangannya masih bermain di puting kiri.

"Ah! A-ah! Ah! Iva~ahn!" Erangan Alfred terdengar merdu di telinga Ivan. Tangan Alfred menggenggam rambut Ivan, seolah menyemangatinya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lebih lanjut. Ia menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pemuda pucat di atasnya.

Ivan merasakan bagian bawahnya mengeras mendengar suara Alfred. Ia buru-buru melompat dari tempat tidur untuk menutup jendela, mengunci pintu dan menyalakan AC sebelum akhirnya membuka bajunya dan baju Alfred. Hingga akhirnya kedua pemuda tersebut telanjang diatas tempat tidur Alfred.

Ivan menatap tubuh Alfred, kemudian menatap matanya yang berwarna biru cerah. Pemuda dibawahnya ini membuatnya sangat terangsang. Ivan memang merasakan ada yang berbeda pada diri Alfred sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu. Hanya saja, Ivan tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

"Apa kau betul-betul ingin melakukan ini...Alfred?" Tanya Ivan ragu-ragu.

Alfred mengangguk. Matanya setengah terbuka menatap Ivan dan bibirnya merah menggoda, basah karena saliva,"Iya,"

"Apa kau betul-betul yakin? Aku tahu kau masih virgin, dan aku tak ingin-mmph."

Alfred mendiamkan ocehan Ivan dengan ciuman telak di bibirnya. Akhirnya Ivan meleleh karena cara Alfred menciumnya dengan hangat dan menjilat bibir pemuda itu, meminta jalan masuk. Sepasang warna violet tersembunyi di kelopak mata yang kini terpejam erat.

Alfred membuka mulut dengan senang hati. Segera saja, lidah Ivan bertautan dengan Alfred. Menjilat, menghisap, dan segalanya terasa nikmat bagi mereka berdua.

Ivan menghentikan ciuman itu untuk menjilati leher Alfred, membuat 'pacar' barunya menggeliat penuh cinta.

"Mmmm...I-ivan...ah! cepat..." Desah Alfred ketika Ivan menjilat putingnya, turun ke perutnya dan kini mengusap-ngusap alat vitalnya.

"Aaaaaahhmm...nnnh...enak..." Sempat-sempatnya Alfred berkomentar. Ivan tertawa kecil dan mengusap rambut Alfred dengan sayang.

"Tenang saja, dorogoy. Akan kuberikan yang lebih," Ivan memasukkan jari-jarinya ke mulut Alfred.

"Jilat," perintah Ivan, pelan tapi jelas. Segera saja, lidah Alfred berputar di sekitar jari Ivan, menghisap jari-jari itu dengan semangat. Mata birunya tak pernah lepas dari mata violet milik Ivan, menatapnya dengan seduktif. Ivan tersenyum layaknya psikopat dan menarik jarinya dari mulut Alfred.

Tangan Ivan menjelajah lebih kebawah dan menemukan 'lubang keramat' milik Alfred dan memasukkan satu persatu jarinya dengan amat perlahan. Setiap kali Alfred berjengit, ia akan berhenti dan bertanya,"Sakit? Maaf,"

Setelah jari-jari Ivan mulai bergerak dan menggesek satu titik didalam tubuh Alfred yang membuat pemuda itu setengah berteriak, barulah Ivan menarik jarinya dan memposisikan dirinya di depan lubang Alfred. Masuk, sedikit demi sedikit. Sampai dirinya sudah masuk sepenuhnya di dalam anus Alfred. Ivan berusaha sekuat tenanga untuk tidak langsung bergerak maju dan mundur didalam lubang yang ketat itu. Alfred mengeluarkan suara seperti tangisan tertahan dan Ivan berhenti dalam suasana horor. Ia melihat air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Alfred yang terpejam dan mendadak merasa sangat bersalah.

"Alfred? Kau baik-baik saja? Sakit? Maaf, dorogoy," Ivan menghapus air mata Alfred dengan lembut menggunakan tangannya dan mencium bibir Alfred. Ia tidak sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya dan Alfred melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu.

"O-ooh," desah Alfred pelan. Ivan mulai bergerak lebih cepat,"Ah! Aah! Lebih kera-aaahn! Di-disana! Oooh!"

Ivan memegangi pinggang Alfred dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan erotis, mencari kenikmatan. Sementara Alfred hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang.

"Mm-mmmnh...A-Alfred!"

"I-ivaaaaaan!" Jerit Alfred saat ia mencapai klimaks. Tak lama kemudian, Ivan menyusulnya. Menyiramkan cairan miliknya di lubang milik Alfred. Menandakan bahwa secara tidak resmi mereka sudah menjadi milik satu sama lain.

Kedua pemuda tersebut terdiam di atas kasur, berusaha menangkap nafas mereka yang sempat terpakai.

Alfred menatap Ivan dengan senyum di wajahnya, Ivan menatapnya kembali dengan senyum yang serupa.

"Tadi itu keren," Komentar Alfred. Ivan menyeka keringat di dahi Alfred sambil memeriksa suhu tubuhnya yang ternyata cukup normal. Hanya sedikit lebih hangat. Kemudian ia mendekati wajah pemuda itu untuk memberinya ciuman lembut di bibir.

"Da," Gumam Ivan menyetujui, matanya mulai tertutup, tangannya memeluk pinggang adik kelas merangkap pacarnya. Alfred memeluk Ivan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ivan. Ia menguap dan menutup mata sebelum tertidur lelap.

Alfred yang terbangun lebih dahulu. Ia melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 2 siang dan bergerak untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Tangan Ivan di sekeliling pinggangnya mengerat. Alfred tersenyum kecil dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu. Tangannya mengguncang pundak Ivan dengan pelan.

"Heii, ayo bangun. Ivan," Panggil pemuda bermata biru langit kepada Ivan. Sedetik kemudian, Ivan membuka matanya.

"Mmh. Selamat sore, dorogoy. Atau jam berapapun sekarang," Ivan bangkit ke posisi duduk dan menciumi pipi Alfred yang halus. Alfred tertawa melihat tingkah laku Ivan.

"Kenapa da?" Tanya Ivan bingung.

Alfred berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum. Lebar.

"Ehm..apa ini artinya..kau dan aku.." Alfred tergagap dalam menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ivan tersenyum dan menepuk lembut kepala Alfred. Kemudian ia mengambil tangan Afred dan membawa tangan itu ke bibirnya.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Alfred?"

Wajah Alfred berubah menjadi merah padam. Kemudian ia membisikkan satu kata yang membuat Ivan tertawa lepas dan mencium tangannya serta memeluknya erat.

"I will."

-TBC-

Hahah! Udah nongol nih lemonnya! Maaf kalo kecepetan. Soalnya saya ngetik di deket ibu saya. Bisa dirajam kalo ketahuan ngetik beginian.

Nah, Ivan sama Alfred udah pacaran. Apakah dengan ini ceritanya abis? The end?

Tentu tidak. Masih ada rintangan yang harus dilalui. Dan bagaimana reaksi Arthur, si kakak over-protektif?

Kita saksikan kelanjutan kisah cinta Ivan dan Alfred di chapter berikut.

Makin lama makin kayak sinetron

"True love doesn't have happy ending. Because true love never ends."

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Warning(s): Pendek, banyak **_**flashback**_**, sedikit asem lemon di akhir :D**

_-Ivan braginsky&Alfred kirkland-_

Alfred berjalan menyusuri koridor asrama dengan agak terpincang. Pantatnya sakit sekali, dan Ivan malah melanjutkan tidur alih-alih menemaninya ke kantin.  
Setelah pernyataan cinta Ivan yang mendadak, kini mereka sudah menjadi kekasih.  
Alfred. Alfred kirkland. Pacar Ivan braginsky.  
Alfred tersenyum sendiri, dadanya terasa hangat ketika ia memikirkan hal itu.  
Tiba tiba, muncul pikiran tentang Arthur, dan Alfred bergidik ngeri.  
Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kakaknya jika ia tahu Ivan dan Alfred pacaran? Si alis tebal yang menyebalkan itu memang super protektif kepada Alfred, sampai sampai terasa menakutkan.  
Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Arthur termasuk golongan saudara yang 'ekstrim'. Bisa saja dia mendorong Ivan dari lantai 5 dan berpura-pura hal itu merupakan kecelakaan. Atau mungkin dia langsung menghampiri Ivan dan memberinya tinjuan penuh kasih sayang ala Pirate-arthur.

Alfred mengingat ngingat kapan ia bertemu Arthur untuk pertama kalinya. Ah ya. Mereka bertemu di panti asuhan. Sifat cerewet Arthur dan sikap masa bodo Alfred sangat klop, sehingga Alfred (yang waktu itu masih berupa anak berumur 3 tahun dengan mata biru besar yang imut) sangat menyayangi Arthur. 'Iggy' mengingatkannya pada keluarga yang mungkin pernah dia miliki, tapi tidak bisa ia ingat. Sifat polos Alfred dan caranya memanggil Arthur yang saat itu berusia 9 tahun, juga telah membuat Arthur jatuh sayang kepada Alfred. Kemudian mereka diadopsi secara bersamaan oleh pasangan yang baik hati, dan serta merta menjadikan mereka saudara angkat.  
Pikiran Alfred kembali ke permasalahan sebelumnya.

Mungkin sebaiknya dia menghindari Arthur dulu. Ya, itu cara terbaik. Sampai ia siap memberitahu kakaknya mengenai hubungan spesialnya dengan Ivan.

"Hei! Alfred!"

_Froze_. Itu suara orang yang paling tidak ingin Alfred temui sekarang ini.

Alfred memasang senyum palsu terbaiknya,"Ah, ada apa,Arthur?"

Arthur mengerutkan dahi. Tidak biasanya Alfred memanggilnya Arthur. Biasanya, Alfred hanya menggunakan nama aslinya jika ada seseorang yang mereka kenal meninggal, atau...  
Ketika Alfred punya masalah yang ingin disembunyikannya.

"Ah, tidak apa apa. Aku dengar dari Ivan kau sakit. Sudah baikan? Kau sudah minum obat apa? Mau makan apa? Biar aku belikan, ya?" Tanya Arthur bertubi-tubi dengan nada khawatir, tangannya memegang dahi Alfred untuk merasakan suhu tubuhnya dan menyibakkan rambut pirang pemuda berkacamata itu kebelakang. Alfred memutar bola matanya. Arthur sedang berada dalam _'big-bwother' mode_. Biasanya, jika Alfred masih kecil dan Arthur memasang mode ini, pemuda alis tebal itu akan menggendong Alfred keliling ruangan sambil menyanyikan lagu mars Amerika serikat hingga Alfred tidur. Alfred tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

"Aku tidak apa apa kok, cuma agak pusing. Tidak usah khawatir, kak," Alfred memberikan Arthur jurus maut. Senyuman superhalus dengan mata imut, plus panggilan 'kakak' yang selalu Arthur sukai.

Benar saja.

Mata Arthur langsung berkaca-kaca. Ia memeluk Alfred, yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa inci, dengan erat sambil mengacak rambut adiknya.

"AKU AKAN BELI MAKANAN! SURUH BRAGINSKY ITU MENJAGAMU! KEMBALI KE KAMARMU!" teriak Arthur sambil berlari menuju arah kantin ketika melepaskan pelukannya. Alfred hanya mampu terbengong sambil menatap pundak kakaknya yang menjauh. Beberapa siswa berhenti untuk menonton adegan kasih sayang heboh itu. Alfred, dengan wajah merah, menyeret dirinya kembali ke kamar.

Sesampainya Alfred di kamarnya, ternyata Ivan sudah bangun untuk membereskan sisa 'kekacauan' mereka diatas tempat tidur. Bahkan Ivan sudah mandi, dan sekarang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk diatas tempat tidur Alfred. Honey-blond itu segera mendekat ke pacarnya dan memberi Ivan ciuman singkat di pipi. Ivan berhenti mengeringkan rambutnya untuk mencium Alfred di bibirnya. Tangan jahil Ivan mulai bergerilya kembali di tubuh Alfred, membuat Alfred merona merah dan melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman itu.

"A-a-a-aku mandi dulu," kata Alfred cepat. Ia setengah berlari ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Ivan menghela nafas. Sepertinya Alfred masih malu malu.  
Tiba tiba Ivan tersenyum lebar. Ada ide licik yang muncul di pikirannya. Jika Alfred masih malu, berarti ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Alfred tidak malu lagi.

5 menit kemudian, Alfred melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya. Tubuhnya dipamerkan bebas untuk dinikmati oleh Ivan.  
Ivan, tentu saja, menikmati pemandangan itu. Apalagi ketika Alfred tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kaus yang hendak ia pakai, membuatnya harus merunduk dan memberikan Ivan _view_ yang bagus.  
Ivan jatuh cinta dengan tubuh Alfred. Tentu saja, dia lebih cinta pada sifat Alfred yang naif,_ innocent_ dan ceria. Tapi, setelah mereka menjalani 'pengalaman pertama' yang luar biasa itu, Ivan jatuh cinta pada sisi lain Alfred.

Ia suka pantat Alfred yang bulat sempurna dengan warna tan. Ia suka bentuk paha Alfred yang panjang dan seksi. Ia suka kulit Alfred yang lembut. Ia suka Alfred 'nakal' yang hanya ada ketika mereka berhubungan intim.  
Mata violet Ivan menggelap. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang masih sibuk memakai baju, tidak sadar bahwa Ivan menatapnya dengan intens.

"_Alfredka_...sini," Ivan memanggil Alfred dengan suara rendah yang (menurut Alfred) sangat merangsang. Pipi Alfred merona merah. Ia menelan ludah dan mendekati Ivan yang masih duduk di tempat tidur. Alfred merasa agak gugup.

Ketika Alfred sudah berada dalam jangkauannya, Ivan mencium Alfred dengan penuh gairah, tapi masih lembut. Lidah mereka bertemu dan berdansa dengan satu sama lain. Ivan menarik Alfred kedalam pangkuannya. Tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang ramping pemuda itu, sementara tangan kanannya mulai meremas pantat Alfred. Alfred menarik diri dari ciuman panas itu untuk mendesah nikmat. Ivan tersenyum licik, ia hampir memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Alfred untuk akses yang lebih mudah, ketika-

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke pintu. Wajah Alfred menjadi sangat pucat, sementara ekspresi Ivan berubah marah. Tapi ekspresi Ivan tidak bisa menyaingi syok dan kemarahan orang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Alis tebalnya mengerut. Plastik makanan dan obat yang ia bawa sudah jatuh ke lantai.

Arthur.

-TBC-

**Author's note :** Hai! Akhirnya aku kembali setelah bersemedi panjang dan tertidur di gua Bali serta mengalahkan naga dari Cina. Mulai sekarang, author akan coba lebih aktif di fandom ini, terutama Russame! (Karena selalu bergetar kalo liat Alfred di-raep Ivan) *sadis*

Firework and Butterfly masih dalam proses.

Bagi yang mau minta one-shot Russame, langsung aja di PM atau review! Lalu, jelasin gimana konsep oneshotnya. Apakah angsty, atau fluffy :3

RnR? *puppy eyes*

_Danke!_


End file.
